


Haven

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Eye for an Eye [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle of Haven, Family, Friendship, Gen, Haven Academy (RWBY), Ruby Rose (RWBY) has PTSD, Volume 5 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: At the Battle of Haven, loyalties are revealed and friends return.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose and Team RNJR
Series: Eye for an Eye [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039609
Kudos: 27





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up taking longer to write this than I originally planned, because I ended up going back and watching the relevant episodes. Hopefully it was worth it. Enjoy!

Yang's mom is a real jerk.

Ruby already kind of knew that—what kind of mom just abandons her kid like that? —but seeing it in person is a whole different story. But Ruby doesn't have much time to think about Raven's sudden reveal, because suddenly, she's being flung backwards, narrowly avoiding being hit in the face with a fireball. Fortunately, the impact isn't enough to break her aura.

"Ruby!" Yang shouts her name in alarm, rushing to her side immediately and helping her to her feet. Ruby smiles gratefully at her sister. It's good to have Yang back at her side.

And then Cinder is there, stepping out of a tall, swirling black and red portal with a triumphant look on her face. She smirks down at Ruby. "Tyrian did good work." Ruby's blood runs cold at the mention of his name, but she forces herself to stay focused. She can't afford to freeze up now.

Professor Lionheart was working for Salem the entire time. They've been led into a trap. Ruby had known that the headmaster of Haven Academy had been acting suspiciously, but she'd never expected this.

Despite Qrow urging everyone to stay calm, it soon becomes clear that a fight is imminent. Jaune, filled with rage at coming face-to-face with Pyrrha's murderer, charges Cinder head on. Ruby immediately rushes after him. She can't let Cinder hurt any more of her friends.

But of course, it can't be that easy. Ruby leaps after Jaune and Cinder, intent on defending her friend, when she hears the rustling of chains. She barely has enough time to adjust her position in midair so that Emerald only manages to hook her ankle, instead of her entire body like the green-haired girl had been aiming for originally. Ruby still gets yanked to the ground, but she lands on her feet instead of in a crumpled heap.

Emerald smirks at her. "Going somewhere?" When Ruby scowls, her grin only widens. "If you want to get to Cinder, you'll have to go through me."

Ruby grits her teeth in frustration. She hates the thought of leaving Jaune at Cinder's mercy, but Emerald isn't giving her much of a choice. And Emerald is the one responsible for Penny's death. Straightening, Ruby turns to face her opponent.

If Emerald wants a fight, she'll give her one.

All around her, Ruby can hear the sounds weapons clashing as her friends face off against Salem's forces. Her heart clenches with worry, but she can't afford to let herself get distracted right now. They've all gotten stronger since Beacon. Ruby will have to trust that her friends can hold their own.

She tries to talk to Emerald, distract her by asking why she chooses to serve Salem, but the green-haired girl surprises her by announcing that her loyalty is to Cinder, not Salem. And that loyalty is absolute. Interesting. Ruby tucks that away in the back of her mind. It could be useful later.

"You want to fight Cinder so badly? Be my guest!"

Ruby recoils slightly as Emerald summons an illusion of Cinder that charges at her, but she forces herself to hold her ground. She ignores what she sees, instead concentrating on using her aura to reach out and focus on the real threat.

There she is! Ruby surges forward, landing a solid hit on Emerald that she barely manages to bring her weapons up in time to block. The other girl stares at her in surprise. "How?" she blurts out, clearly shocked that she didn't manage to fool Ruby with her semblance. Ruby allows herself to feel a brief spark of triumph.

But the fight around them quickly takes a turn for the worse. Weiss isn't faring well against the woman that came with Raven, and it's quickly becoming clear that Jaune is no match for Cinder. Ruby feels panic surge inside her as she watches her friends continue to take hits from the enemy. There must be some way she can help them, protect them.

Cinder lunges forward again, missing Jaune by inches, and before Ruby can even think about what she's doing, she feels power welling inside of her. Brilliant white light bathes the room, blinding Ruby with its intensity. It's just like what happened on top of Beacon Tower.

And just like what happened on top of Beacon Tower, Ruby's head immediately starts to hurt, leaving her weak and dizzy. She sways on her feet, blinking spots out of her vision and trying to regain her bearings.

Something hard connects with the back of her head, and Ruby falls forward, down into blackness.

Ruby can feel her entire body aching as she slowly regains awareness. Just like the last time she managed to activate her eyes, the effort leaves her exhausted and sore, head pounding as she goes to sit up. While the aftereffects are annoying, deep down Ruby is relieved that she can still use her powers even after the loss of one of her eyes. A small part of her had been worried that she had lost that ability forever, after her injury.

She looks up to see Nora standing over her, looking immensely relieved. "You're awake!"

Ruby suddenly becomes aware of the fight happening all around them, and she immediately springs to her feet, stumbling slightly. Nora steadies her carefully, and Ruby rushes over to where Jaune and Ren are crouched over Weiss.

She takes a moment to take stock of their situation. Weiss is injured. Things aren't looking good. But she refuses to believe that they're outmatched. They can still turn things around. She refuses to give up hope. Jaune, Nora, and Ren nod eagerly as Ruby gives out orders, immediately springing into action.

Ruby smiles proudly. Team RNJR has come a long way.

She launches herself back into the fray, coming to her sister's defense and blocking a strike from Mercury. "Thanks, sis," Yang says gratefully.

The two sisters exchange a glance before charging at Emerald and Mercury. They'll always have each other's backs.

Raven and Cinder's absence is—concerning. They must have gone down to the vault, along with the other woman that Raven had brought with her. While it leaves them with less enemies to fight up here, it is concerning that Cinder might be able to get her hands on the Relic.

Fortunately, Blake arrives, and they get their opening. Seizing the opportunity, Ruby sends her sister after Raven and Cinder, down into the vault. Ruby trusts her sister to handle things down there.

The rest of the night passes in a blur. The Mistral police arrives, and an army of faunus has gathered outside, facing off against the members of the White Fang that have surrounded the school. Just when it seems like things were looking bad, like they might lose, they find themselves surrounded by more allies than enemies.

And Blake is here.

Ruby can hardly believe it. Her friend is back after being away for so long.

With the fighting over with for the most part, Ruby feels a wave of exhaustion wash over her, and she slumps over, resting on her knees. Weiss steadies her. "Are you okay?" Ruby assures her that she is, just tired. She smiles up at her team. Her head is still pounding slightly, but it's easy to ignore now that she's been reunited with her teammates. Team RWBY is back together at last.

She laughs quietly when Blake asks her what she's doing in Haven. "That's a long story," she replies with a rueful smile.

Blake smiles back at her. "Well, I'm not going anywhere."

And in the end, that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
